The invention relates to compounds of the formula I 
in which
R1 and R2 are each, independently of one another, H, A, OH, OA, NO2 or Hal,
R1 and R2 together are alternatively alkylene having 3-5 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
X is mono-R5-substituted R3 or R4,
R3 is linear or branched alkylene having 1-10 carbon atoms, in which one or two CH2 groups may be replaced by xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 groups, O, NH or NA,
R4 is cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkylene having 5-12 carbon atoms,
R5 is O(CH2)nCOOH, O(CH2)nCOOA, O(CH2)nCONH2, O(CH2)nCONHA, O(CH2)nCONA2 or O(CH2)nCN, S(O)m(CH2)nCOOH, S(O)m(CH2)nCOOA, S(O)m(CH2)nCONH2, S(O)m(CH2)nCONHA, S(O)m(CH2)nCONA2 or S(O)m(CH2)nCN,
m is 0, 1 or 2,
n is 1 or 2,
A is alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and
Hal is F, Cl, Br or I, and their physiologically acceptable salts and/or solvates.
Pyrimidine derivatives are disclosed, for example, in WO 99/55708, EP 934321, EP 201 188 or WO 93/06104.
The invention had the object of finding novel compounds having valuable properties, in particular those which can used for the preparation of medicaments.
It has been found that the compounds of the formula I and their salts and/or solvates have very valuable pharmacological properties and are well tolerated.
In particular, they exhibit specific inhibition of cGMP phosphodiesterase (PDE V).
Quinazolines having a cGMP phosphodiesterase-inhibiting activity are described, for example, in J. Med. Chem. 36, 3765 (1993) and ibid. 37, 2106(1994).
The biological activity of the compounds of the formula I can be determined by methods as described, for example, in WO 93/06104. The affinity of the compounds according to the invention for cGMP and cAMP phosphodiesterase is determined by measuring their IC50 values (concentration of the inhibitor needed to achieve 50% inhibition of the enzyme activity).
The determinations can be carried out using enzymes isolated by known methods (for example W. J. Thompson et al., Biochem. 1971, 10, 311). The experiment can be carried out using a modified batch method of W. J. Thompson and M. M. Appleman (Biochem. 1979, 18, 5228).
The compounds are therefore suitable for the treatment of illnesses of the cardiovascular system, in particular cardiac insufficiency, and for the treatment and/or therapy of impotence (erectile dysfunction).
The compounds are furthermore suitable for the treatment of angina, high blood pressure, high pulmonary pressure, congestive heart failure, atherosclerosis, conditions involving reduced passage through heart vessels, peripheral vascular diseases, strokes, bronchitis, allergic asthma, chronic asthma, allergic rhinitis, glaucoma, irritable bowel syndrome, tumours, renal insufficiency, liver cirrhosis and for the treatment of female sexual disorders.
The use of substituted pyrazolopyrimidinones for the treatment of impotence is described, for example, in WO 94/28902.
The compounds are effective as inhibitors of phenylephrine-induced contractions in corpus cavernosum preparations of rabbits. This biological action can be demonstrated, for example, by the method described by F. Holmquist et al. in J. Urol., 150, 1310-1315 (1993).
The inhibition of the contraction demonstrates the effectiveness of the compounds according to the invention for the therapy and/or treatment of impotence.
The compounds of the formula I can be employed as medicament active ingredients in human and veterinary medicine. They can furthermore be employed as intermediates for the preparation of further medicament active ingredients.
The invention accordingly relates to the compounds of the formula I and to a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula I according to Claim 1 and their salts,
characterised in that
a) a compound of the formula II 
in which
X is as defined above,
and L is Cl, Br, OH, SCH3 or a reactive esterified OH group, is reacted with a compound of the formula III 
in which
R1 and R2 are as defined above,
or
b) a radical X in a compound of the formula I is converted into another radical X by, for example, hydrolysing an ester group to a COOH group or converting a COOH group into an amide or into a cyano group,
and/or in that a compound of the formula I is converted into one of its salts.
Above and below, the radicals R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, X and L are as defined under the formulae I, II and III, unless expressly stated otherwise.
A is alkyl having 1-6 carbon atoms.
In the above formulae, alkyl is preferably unbranched and has 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms and is preferably methyl, ethyl or propyl, furthermore preferably isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl, but also n-pentyl, neopentyl, isopentyl or hexyl.
A is furthermore alkenyl having 2-6 carbon atoms, for example vinyl or propenyl.
A is furthermore a halogenated alkyl radical, such as, for example, trifluoromethyl.
X is a mono-R5-substituted R3 or R4 radical.
R3 is a linear or branched alkylene radical having 1-10 carbon atoms, where the alkylene radical is preferably, for example, methylene, ethylene, propylene, isopropylene, butylene, isobutylene, sec-butylene, pentylene, 1-, 2- or 3-methylbutylene, 1,1-, 1,2- or 2,2-dimethylpropylene, 1-ethylpropylene, hexylene, 1-, 2-, 3- or 4-methylpentylene, 1,1-, 1,2-, 1,3-, 2,2-, 2,3- or 3,3-dimethylbutylene, 1- or 2-ethylbutylene, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylene, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylene, 1,1,2- or 1,2,2-trimethylpropylene, linear or branched heptylene, octylene, nonylene or decylene. R3 is furthermore, for example, but-2-enylene or hex-3-enylene Very particular preference is given to methylene, ethylene, propylene or butylene.
R4 is cycloalkylalkylene having 5-12 carbon atoms, preferably, for example, cyclopentylmethylene, cyclohexylmethylene, cyclohexylethylene, cyclohexylpropylene or cyclohexylbutylene. R4 is alternatively cycloalkyl, preferably having 5-7 carbon atoms. Cycloalkyl is, for example, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl.
R5 is preferably, for example, OCH2COOH, OCH2COOA, S(O)mCH2COOH or S(O)mCH2COOA.
Hal is preferably F, Cl or Br, but also I.
The radicals R1 and R2 may be identical or different and are preferably located in the 3- or 4-position of the phenyl ring. They are, for example, in each case independently of one another, H, OH, alkyl, F, Cl, Br or I or together are alkylene, such as, for example, propylene, butylene or pentylene, furthermore ethyleneoxy, methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy. They are preferably also in each case alkoxy, such as, for example, methoxy, ethoxy or propoxy.
The term solvates is taken to mean hydrates or, for example, alcoholates.
For the entire invention, all radicals which occur more than once may be identical or different, i.e. are independent of one another.
Accordingly, the invention relates in particular to the compounds of the formula I in which at least one of the said radicals has one of the preferred meanings indicated above, Some preferred groups of compounds may be expressed by the following sub-formulae la to lf, which conform to the formula I and in which the radicals not designated in greater detail are as defined under the formula I, but in which
in Ia X is R3 which is substituted by O(CH2)nCOOH, O(CH2)nCOOA, O(CH2)nCONH2, O(CH2)nCONHA, O(CH2)nCONA2 or O(CH2)nCN, S(O)m(CH2)nCOOH, S(O)m(CH2)nCOOA, S(O)m(CH2)nCONH2, S(O)m(CH2)nCONHA, S(O)m(CH2)nCONA2 or S(O)m(CH2)nCN;
in Ib R1 and R2 are each, independently of one another, Hal, OH or OA,
X is R3 which is substituted by O(CH2)nCOOH, O(CH2)nCOOA, S(O)m(CH2)nCOOH or S(O)m(CH2)nCOOA;
in Ic R1 and R2 are each, independently of one another, Hal, OH or OA,
X is R3 which is substituted by O(CH2)nCOOH, O(CH2)nCOOA, S(O)m(CH2)nCOOH or S(O)m(CH2)nCOOA,
R3 is methylene, ethylene or propylene;
in Id R1 and R2 are each, independently of one another, Hal, OH or OA,
R1 and R2 together are alkylene having 3-5 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O,
X is R3 which is substituted by O(CH2)nCOOH, O(CH2)nCOOA, S(O)m(CH2)nCOOH or S(O)m(CH2)nCOOA,
R3 is methylene, ethylene or propylene;
in Ie R1 and R2 are each, independently of one another, H, Hal, A, NO2, OH or OA,
R1 and R2 together are alkylene having 3-5 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C H2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O,
X is R3 which is substituted by O(CH2)nCOOH, O(CH2)nCOOA, S(O)m(CH2)nCOOH or S(O)m(CH2)nCOOA,
R3 is methylene, ethylene or propylene,
A is alkyl having 1-6 carbon atoms or CF3;
in If R1 and R2 are each, independently of one another, H, Hal, A, NO2, OH or OA,
R1 and R2 together are xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
X is R3 which is substituted by O(CH2)nCOOH, O(CH2)nCOOA, S(O)m(CH2)nCOOH or S(O)m(CH2)nCOOA,
R3 is methylene, ethylene or propylene,
A is alkyl having 1-6 carbon atoms or CF3;
and their physiologically acceptable salts and/or solvates.
The compounds of the formula I and also the starting materials for their preparation are, in addition, prepared by methods known per se, as described in the literature (for example in the standard works, such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Georg-Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart), to be precise under reaction conditions which are known and suitable for the said reactions. Use can also be made here of variants which are known per se, but are not mentioned here in greater detail.
In the compounds of the formulae II or III, R1, R2 and X have the meanings indicated, in particular the preferred meanings indicated.
If L is a reactive esterified OH group, this is preferably alkylsulfonyloxy having 1-6 carbon atoms (preferably methylsuffonyloxy) or arylsuffonyloxy having 6-10 carbon atoms (preferably phenyl- or p-tolylsulfonyloxy, furthermore also 2-naphthalenesulfonyloxy).
The compounds of the formula I can preferably be obtained by reacting compounds of the formula II with compounds of the formula III.
If desired, the starting materials can also be formed in situ by not isolating them from the reaction mixture, but instead immediately converting them further into the compounds of the Formula I.
On the other hand, it is possible to carry out the reaction stepwise.
The starting compounds of the formula II and III are generally known. If they are not known, they can be prepared by methods known per se. Compounds of the formula II can be obtained, for example, from the corresponding hydroxypyrimidines, which are built up from thiophene derivatives and CN-substituted alkylenecarboxylic acid esters (Eur. J. Med. Chem. 23, 453 (1988)), by reaction with POCl3.
The hydroxypyrimidinesare prepared either by dehydrogenation of corresponding tetrahydrobenzothienopyrimidine compounds or by the cyclisation of 2-aminobenzothiophene-3-carboxylic acid derivatives using aldehydes or nitrites, which is conventional for the preparation of pyrimidine derivatives (for example Houben-Weyl E9b/2).
In detail, the reaction of the compounds of the formula II with the compounds of the formula III is carried out in the presence or absence of an inert solvent at temperatures between about xe2x88x9220 and about 150xc2x0, preferably between 20 and 100xc2x0.
The addition of an acid-binding agent, for example an alkali or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, carbonate or bicarbonate or another salt of a weak acid of the alkali or alkaline earth metals, preferably of potassium, sodium or calcium, or the addition of an organic base, such as triethylamine, dimethylamine, pyridine or quinoline or of an excess of the amine component, may be favourable.
Examples of suitable inert solvents are hydrocarbons, such as hexane, petroleum ether, benzene, toluene or xylene; chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as trichloroethylene, 1,2-dichloroethane, tetrachloromethane, chloroform or dichloromethane; alcohols, such as methanol ethanol, iso-propanol, n-propanol, n-butanol or tert-butanol; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran (THF) or dioxane; glycol ethers, such as ethylene glycol monomethyl or monoethyl ether or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether (diglyme); ketones, such as acetone or butanone; amides, such as acetamide, dimethylacetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or dimethylformamide (DMF); nitrites, such as acetonitrile; sulfoxides, such as dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO); nitro compounds, such as nitromethane or nitrobenzene; esters, such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of the said solvents.
It is furthermore possible to convert a radical X in a compound of the formula I into another radical X, for example by hydrolysing an ester or a cyano group to give a COOH group.
Ester groups can be saponified, for example, using NaOH or KOH in water, water/THF or water/dioxane at temperatures between 0 and 100xc2x0. Carboxylic acids can be converted into the corresponding carboxylic acid chlorides, for example using thionyl chloride, and these can be converted into carboxamides. Elimination of water therefrom in a known manner gives carbonitriles.
An acid of the formula I can be converted into the associated acid-addition salt using a base, for example by reaction of equivalent amounts of the acid and the base in an inert solvent, such as ethanol, followed by evaporation. Suitable bases for this reaction are, in particular, those which give physiologically acceptable salts.
Thus, the acid of the formula I can be converted into the, corresponding metal salt, in particular alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salt, or into the corresponding ammonium salt using a base (for example sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate). Also suitable for this reaction are, in particular, organic bases which give physiologically acceptable salts, such as, for example, ethanolamine.
On the other hand, a base of the formula I can be converted into the associated acid-addition salt using an acid, for example by reaction of equivalent amounts of the base and the acid in an inert solvent, such as ethanol, followed by evaporation. Suitable acids for this reaction are, in particular, those which give physiologically acceptable acids. Thus, it is possible to use inorganic acids, for example sulfuric acid, nitric acid, hydrohalic acids, such as hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acids, such as orthophosphoric acid, or sulfamic acid, furthermore organic acids, in particular aliphatic, alicyclic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic monobasic or polybasic carboxylic, sulfonic or sulfuric acids, for example formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, pivalic acid, diethylacetic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, pimelic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, malic acid, citric acid, gluconic acid, ascorbic acid, nicotinic acid, isonicotinic acid, methane- or ethanesulfonic acid, ethanedisulfonic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, naphthalenemono- and -disulfonic acids, or laurylsulfuric acid. Salts with physiologically unacceptable acids, for example picrates, can be used for the isolation and/or purificatior of the compounds of the formula I.
The invention furthermore relates to the use of the compounds of the formula I and/or their physiologically acceptable salts for the production of pharmaceutical preparations, in particular by non-chemical methods. They can be converted into a suitable dosage form here together with at least one solid, liquid and/or semiliquid excipient or assistant and optionally in combination with one or more further active ingredients.
The invention also relates to medicaments of the formula I and their physiologically acceptable salts as phosphodiesterase V inhibitors.
The invention furthermore relates to pharmaceutical preparations comprising at least one compound of the formula I and/or one of its physiologically acceptable salts.
These preparations can be used as medicaments in human or veterinary medicine. Suitable excipients are organic or inorganic substances which are suitable for enteral (for example oral), parenteral or topical administration and do no react with the novel compounds, for example water, vegetable oils, benzyl alcohols, alkylene glycols, polyethylene glycols, glycerol triacetate, gelatine, carbohydrates, such as lactose or starch, magnesium stearates, talc or vaseline. Suitable for oral administration are, in particular, tablets, pills, coated tablets, capsules, powders, granules, syrups, juices or drops, suitable for rectal administration are suppositories, suitable for parenteral administration are solutions, preferably oil-based or aqueous solutions, furthermore suspensions, emulsions or implants, and suitable for topical application are ointments, creams or powders. The novel compounds may also be lyophilised and the resultant lyophilisates used, for example, for the preparation of injection preparations. The preparations indicated may be sterilised and/or comprise assistants, such as lubricants, preservatives, stabilisers and/or wetting agents, emulsifiers, salts for modifying the osmotic pressure, buffer substances, colorants and flavours and/or a plurality of further active ingredients, for example one or more vitamins.
The compounds of the formula I and their physiologically acceptable salts can be employed for combating illnesses in which an increase in the cGMP (cycloguanosine monophosphate) level results in inflammation inhibition or prevention and muscle relaxation. The compounds according to the invention are used in particular in the treatment of illnesses of the cardiovascular system and for the treatment and/or therapy of impotence.
The invention relates to the use of the compounds of the formula I and their physiologically acceptable salts and/or solvates for the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of angina, high blood pressure, high pulmonary pressure, congestive heart failure, atherosclerosis, conditions involving reduced passage through heart vessels, peripheral vascular diseases, strokes, bronchitis, allergic asthma, chronic asthma, allergic rhinitis, glaucoma, irritable bowel syndrome, tumours, renal insufficiency, liver cirrhosis and for the treatment of female sexual disorders.
In general, the substances are preferably administered in doses of between about 1 and 500 mg, in particular between 5 and 100 mg per dosage unit. The daily dose is preferably between about 0.02 and 10 mg/kg of body weight. However, the specific dose for each patient depends on a wide variety of factors, for example on the efficacy of the specific compound employed, on the age, body weight, general state of health, sex, on the diet, on the time and method of administration, on the excretion rate, medicament combination and severity of the particular illness to which the therapy applies. Oral administration is preferred.
Above and below, all temperatures are given in xc2x0 C. In the examples below, xe2x80x9cconventional work-upxe2x80x9d means that water is added if necessary, a pH of from 2 to 10, depending on the constitution of the end product, is set if necessary, the mixture is extracted with ethyl acetate or dichloromethane, the phases are separated, the organic phase is dried over sodium sulfate and evaporated, and the product is purified by chromatography on silica gel and/or by crystallisation.
Mass spectrometry (MS): EI (electron impact ionisation) M+ FAB (fast atom bombardment) (M+H)+